Forum:TTTB/Island Policy
Forums: Index > LIKE A BOSS! > Here's my idea. We have too many islands. You know it's true. If you don't believe me, check out the Islands category at the bottom of this post. So here is what I propose. We add a bit to the COC about Islands, and forbid new Island articles unless approved by a BOSS. Here's my idea, edited from my blog post, Island Policy and the USA Map 'Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Island Policy:' By User:Kwiksilver, assisted by User:TurtleShroom New Islands BEFORE CREATING A NEW ARTICLE, HAVE A LOOK AT THE EXISTING LQA OR STUB ISLAND ARTICLES. THEY'RE UP FOR ADOPTION! To create an Island, you must first have a valid reason and location for the island and submit it to a BOSS. Reasons like "I discovered this its mine" are not acceptable. Something like "I'm filling a redlink for (article name)" or "I've got this great idea" or "I need this island for a story. The island is a strategic point with a lot of history and in the event it, etc." are valid reasons. Turtle Atoll is an example of an island with a great idea. I mean, an atoll filled with turtles hasn't been done before. An uninhabited island does not require a request, but it has to be at least MQA 1 standard. The location of the island is also needed and is important. Nothing or UnitedTerra are good choices to place your new island (although you may have to ask User:Ninjinian for UnitedTerra). Please make sure you also have a map of your island. Self-ruled new island articles are not accepted. You DO NOT need to control an empire or a city to be an important character. Here's some examples of great characters who have little or no positions or power: Kwiksilver, Explorer, Tails6000, Speeddasher, Melvin Turtleheimer. Either create a new, non user-related character to rule your island or use another lonely character or underrepresented character, like Coolnerd1. Island Adoption Any LQA or stub is up for adoption. Also, any item that has been UNDER CONSTRUCTION for over three months is UP FOR THE ADOPTION SPREE REGARDLESS OF QUALITY LEVEL!! (Core Articles are excluded from this) Islands that already exist but have become abandoned (the user has quit or become inactive for a very long period of time without reason) can be taken by force or claimed by your or another character, but there has to be some sort of story behind it. A simple "(character) took this island for his/her own." will not do. Here's an example of a takeover paragraph (DO NOT COPY). :"The island's leader had recently become lazy and had withdrawn inside their palace. The population was getting restless, the infrastructure was falling into disrepair and the cost of living was rising. Fights and riots broke out in the streets. The people cried for a real leader, and the island's leader did not listen but stayed inside the palace, tending only to the rich and the poor were forgotten. The South Pole Council debated on the issue of Elephant Island for a long time, discussing whether to send help or not, because of the stretched budget. One day, salvation came in the form of Coolnerd1, the host of Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind!. He, the cast and crew of his TV show, and a small taskforce of soldiers penetrated the island's shores and stormed the palace. The leader was thrown into a broom closet and put out to sea by his former subjects. Coolnerd1 was accepted as the new ruler by a majority of the populace, and he accepted the position on the condition he would still be able to host his TV show." If you are having trouble writing this paragraph, ask one of the more experienced users like User:Flywish or User:Ninjinian to help you. I'm sure they'd be happy to help. Pros and Cons of this policy Pros * We will have a cleaner, more organized database. * Ego-raising articles will be kept to a minimum * There will be no controversy about where the island is, or who governs it. Cons * It is time-consuming and may be tiresome. * Let's face it, new users don't read the COC. So we've got to make the laws known. * Users will complain about the wait. For :Please give a reason why you are for this policy, don't just sign your name. * Excellent Idea! This gives Bow Tieland a chance to expand! --Anniem۝۝se 10:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) * Yes, I agree with all that was on Kwiksilver's blog post - I haven't seen any new articles, but this is a good policy to be added - we need to make policies similar to this too. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *I like it, very good. -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, no more new islands for a while. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Against *''Please give a reason why you are against this policy, don't just sign your name.'' *People may want Islands. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *You may want to revise it further, it still has a few flaws. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 10:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) **Care to elaborate?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 22:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Just made Red Island, so I'm neutral --[[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1]] Talk to me!' 06:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * I dont like the policy, but i do agree that there are too many islands.--[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * Don't know what to vote. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Congress Category:Islands